A Little Situation
by nisakeehl
Summary: Never, ever trust the Science Division. I mean really, look what they did to me! I'm five years old for hell's sake! They better hurry up and fix this... Kanda POV Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE BLOODY AUTHOR'S NOTE.** Okay, now that I have your attention, I have a few things to say :) 1st, this is my first D. Gray-Man fanfic ^.^" So if any of the characters are OCC,** please** tell me! Other than that, please enjoy :3

**Warnings:** Pft, this is Kanda. Language obviously xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM ;-;

* * *

Never, _ever_ trust the science division. I should have known the minute Komui told me, "There's something the science division would like you to try out!" Damn me and my ignorance… and now look what's happened to me. Well, I guess it's partially my fault for being so stupid.

_4 hours ago_

I wasn't really worried about what the hell the science division was injecting into me this time. It was probably just another power buster, or an innocence energizer. Either way, I was positive it would make me stronger. I barley winced when they injected the needle, but what surprised me was that I passed out right after that.

"Sorry Kanda~" Komui said cheerfully. By then, it was too late.

* * *

When I woke up, everything felt wrong. My head hurt like hell, my body felt like it had been smashed under a building, and my vision was all blurry. Finally I started noticing that there were voices all around me, and my body was being poked and prodded at. I grumbled angrily, not being able to find the strength to yell yet. After thirty minutes, I was finally able to talk, and my vision wasn't all blurry anymore. I got up, frowning when seeing how far up the damn bad was. What the hell, did they get really tall beds or something? I jumped down anyway, wincing when my legs gave a painful protest. What the fuck was wrong with my body? What the hell did they do to me anyway?

I stumbled to the bathroom, frowning suspiciously when seeing the tall sink and mirror. Okay, the fuck was going on dammit? It's not like I'm short, so this sink is really damn tall. Some of the nurses couldn't even reach this thing! Okay, something must be messed up in my head. Damn Komui and his twisted mind games…

I walked back into the room, going over to the full sized mirror. I blinked twice, not believing my eyes. We're my eyes… always this big and childish? Last time I checked, I didn't look like some little kid. Maybe it was just the medicine screwing with my mind. I shook my head, going back over to the bed. Maybe I should just get some more sleep…

My head snapped around, and I looked into the mirror. My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I growled. The growl came out all high pitched and childish. My eyes widened in shock, and I thought of the possibilities. I hadn't asked Komui what he had injected into me, and he hadn't told me any details. Oh god. No. No fucking way. He _wouldn't fucking dare_.

"KOMUI! GET THE FUCK IN HERE!"

_Present Time_

I quivered with rage, totally and utterly prepared to murder that bastard Komui. After yelling furiously, Komui had sheepishly walked in, hands raised in defense. To my horror, the first thing the crazy bastard did was squeal, twirl me around, and then let me go after sensing death coming from me. I sat on the bed, thinking murderous thoughts. Komui explained to me that what they injected into me was an innocence booster, and apparently one of the side effects was time removal. This pretty much meant that the user would turn into a child. For how long, nobody knew. They were still working on an antidote.

"So, how long am I going to be stuck like this?" I growled dangerously. Komui looked nervously at me, knowing I wasn't going to like what I heard.

"We… don't exactly know yet."

"Days, weeks, months, years? Give me a clear fucking answer dammit!"

"I already told you, we have no idea Kanda."

"You don't feel bad about this at all, do you?" I deadpanned, twitching with annoyance. He sighed, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

"Well, you do look very cute-"

"Don't you bastard. Do not fucking say it."

"-cute. Sorry Kanda, but you do~~~!" he squealed, looking happily at me. I gave him one of my best death glares, hoping that my childish look wouldn't ruin it. To my satisfaction, it seemed to work.

"So, what the hell am I going to do until then?" I asked impatiently. Komui smiled creepily, making me regret my words.

"Well, since you aren't sick, you can't stay here~"

"No way in hell. No one else is going to see me like this!" I screeched, getting ready to go over there and slap the smug look off the Chinese man's face.

"-but you can't stay here~~"

"Why?! This technically is an illness bastard!"

"Too bad~~~"

"Che."

* * *

After Komui left (giving me two hours to pack up and leave); I tried thinking of a way to avoid this. I would _never_ live this down if anyone saw me in this condition. I decided later that I would just get a black cloak from the closet, cover myself, and quickly go to my room. If any bastard saw me, I would pretend to _not_ be Kanda. I mean really, who the hell would think that _I_ turned into a child? _I _don't even believe it myself.

I opened the door softly, not wanting to attract attention. I was still wearing my other clothes, which I feared would fall off. I struggled to keep going, muttering cuss words every time I stumbled. Finally, I almost got to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief, smirking deviously. See? Nothing can stop Kanda.

I was so close. But _of course_, the world hates me to the core of my existence. My foot _right then_ decided to snag on my pants, making me trip and fall face first on the floor. If that wasn't enough, someone _just had_ to see me and come running to see if I was okay.

I was pulled up to my feet, and to my horror, my cloak fell off. I froze, hoping that god would have pity on me and the person _wouldn't notice_-

Fuck. Fuckity fuckity fuck. Living be damned, I would like to die right now thank you very much.

Because _of course_, the person who pulled me up _just had to be_ the stupid moyashi. Otherwise known as Allen _flipping_ Walker.

"Kanda?!"

_Fuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkk_

* * *

Poor wittle Kanda ;) Hope that was a good enough first chapter =_= Please review/comment~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter~! Also, I have a question for you all. I _could_ turn this into a brotherly cute cute fanfiction were everyone fawns over Kanda -cough-. _Oooorrr_ I could include Marie and General Tiedoll (Since they totes would love mini-Kanda) So please review, and tell me your opinion :3

**Warnings:** Kanda's colorful choice of words (o_o")

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM (would if I could ;-;)

* * *

"Kanda?!"

I was thinking of three responses, two of which would give me away.

_Option 1_: "Who the hell do you think it is, _baka moyashi_?!'

_Option 2_: "Go away dammit!"

_Option 3_: "No, I'm not!"

I stuttered, thinking between the two anxiously. Finally I was able to choke out,

"N-no!"

Allen's face visibly relaxed, and he replied cheerfully,

"Oh sorry, you just looked like my friend Kanda!"

My eye twitched, and I thought sullenly to myself '_So, you think I look like a child, hm moyashi?'_

"So then, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, finally noticing the fact that I was alone. I swallowed quickly, mind racing for an answer.

"I-I, uh-"

"Hey Allen, who ya talking too~?" a cheerful voice asked behind me. I whipped my head around and glared angrily. _Of course_, it was Lavi. Today just isn't my day.

"K-Kanda?!" he cried, looking at me in astonishment.

"No!" I snapped, closing my eyes irately. God, these two are so _stupid_! Why couldn't I bump into Lenalee, or someone I can _actually_ tolerate?

"Are you sure?" he asked, in a voice that suggested that he wasn't suspicious, but I know him well enough to know that he could tell I was lying. I nodded, not wanting to give anything away. He stared at me for a couple seconds, and a huge grin lit up his face.

Before I could react, Lavi swooped down, picking me up in his arms, squealing happily,

"Well, you're a pretty cute kid!"

"Put me down _baka usagi_!" I screeched, not thinking of what I was saying. I froze, looking up at Lavi's smug face. I started stuttering, and turned bright red. _Fuck, what do I do now?!_ I thought panicked, trying to think of a good excuse.

"I-I meant to say, _please_ put me down mister!" I squeaked, praying to god that Lavi would _ignore my slipup and_-

"Are you _sure_ you're not Yuu-chan~?" he smiled, making me squirm under his gaze.

"I-I don't even know who Kanda is!" I protested. I looked over at moyashi, who I had completely forgotten. He was frozen, and inspecting me suspiciously. I averted my gaze, instead focusing on Lavi again. He was also frozen, and looking me over. Being the Bookman he is he was probably looking at features that some people would miss. Such as mouth shape, ear shape, and other tiny details.

"U-Uh, can you let me down now?" I asked, turning cherry red again. Lavi snapped out of it, smiling cheerfully again. He gently let me go, and I quickly covered myself with the cloak so they couldn't see my large clothes hanging off my small frame.

"So why you here kid?" Lavi asked, bending to my level. I scowled, not liking the fact that he had to bend down _just_ to talk to me. I thought for a while, wondering if I should just confess, or lie and say I was a new exorcist.

Like hell I would confess.

"I-I'm a new exorcist!"

"Liar." Allen's voice scared me, remembering that he was right next to me as well. I turned to him, trying my best to look innocent.

"Excuse me~?" I asked, blinking my eyes to complete the _'bitch, I'm innocent'_ look.

"Komui never announced that there was a new exorcist. He would be sure to tell us. Who are you really?" he clarified, looking smug with his deduction. I scowled, wanting to slap the look off his stupid face.

"I just got here." I insisted, not ready to give up yet.

"How did you get in unannounced?" Lavi interrupted, now sharing Allen's smug look.

"M-my innocence allows me to travel through anything." I stuttered, looking for some sort of escape. If I just ran to my room and locked the door, I would be free-

"Then can we see it?" Allen asked politely, smiling happily. _Damn you and you stupid ass face_. I thought bitterly, wondering _how _I was going to get out of this one. Well, only one option left. Run for my room, lock the door, and then _never_ open it ever again.

So I did just that. I found a way between the two, and sprinted (clumsily) right to my door. _Ha, I made it-!_

"_Crown Clown, activate_!"

White spirals shot out at me, surrounding my small body. I screeched furiously, wriggling and desperately trying to get out. The white confinements dragged me back towards the two bastards, who were both twitching with laughter. I turned bright red, giving them a death glare. To my anger, they started laughing even harder.

"Shut up!" I screeched, glaring daggers. "Release me damn you!"

"As you wish~" Allen laughed cheekily, letting me fall to the ground with a small thud. I struggled to get up, cursing my large clothes. I looked up furiously at both of them, who were now bright red, and struggling to breathe. I turned around, preparing to just head back to my room, because for fuck's sake, I was quite tired and-

I was swooshed up (again) by Lavi.

"Put. Me. Down!" I hissed, struggling to get out of his grip. During our struggle, his arm hit my shoulder, which was sore from all the falling and trying to catch myself. I let out a low hiss, showing my discomfort.

"Did I hurt you? Sorry Yuu-chan, are you okay~?" Lavi asked frantically, making me stop. Usually if I grunt about an injury (which rarely ever happens) Lavi teases me about getting old. So why was he-? Oh. _Oh_. Hm, so now he was nicer-? Well, I can use this to my advantage… I suppressed the strong urge to grin evilly, and instead said as innocently as possible,

"It's fine, but could you put me down~?"

Lavi blinked, probably not sure why I was being so… nice. He obliged, and the minute my feet hit the floor, I was off, making a mad dash to my door. I swung it open, threw myself inside, and shut it with a large _slam_. I smirked evilly, happy that my plan had worked. I locked the door, smirking smugly when hearing,

"_Kanda, open the door_!" from those two idiots.

"Go die!" I yelled back with a sneer.

"Lavi, Allen, why are you both yelling?" another voice asked from outside. I froze, hissing in frustration. It was Lenalee, who had a master key to open all the doors in the order.

"Lenalee, Kanda turned into a little kid, and he won't come out of his room!"

"What?!" she screeched, and starting unlocking the door. "Kanda, come out! What are they talking about?!"

I froze, and looked around quickly for a hiding space. I dove under the bed, and sat as still as I possibly could. I stopped breathing when the door clicked open, and all three of them burst into the room.

"Yuu-chan, come out~! We won't hurt you, we swear!" Lavi called, who started looking in all the possible places I could be hiding. I shut my eyes tightly, praying that I _would not be found_-

"I found him!" Allen's voice rang out cheerfully. My eyes snapped open, and I was faced with Allen's smiling face. I growled, pulling back my hand and punching him in the face. He fell back with a cry, to my great satisfaction. To my horror, he growled angrily and dove under with me, grabbed my arms, and tugged me out from under the bed. I screamed, thrashing around and trying to get free from the stupid moyashi. He was (finally) successful, and trapped me in his arms. I fell limp, waiting for the moment when his muscles relaxed. I kicked at him, effectively getting free. I scrambled to my feet, and sprinted towards the door.

"_Kanda, stay still_!" Lenalee snapped. We all froze, obeying her command. Lenalee never yells at anyone. "Thank you." She sighed, going back to her regular voice. "Now come _here_." She commanded. My feet obeyed, much to my annoyment. I refused to look at her, instead glaring at my traitorous feet.

"How did this happen?"

"Komui." I growled, sending murderous thoughts toward the man.

"Nii-san?" she gasped, shaking her head. "How long will this last?"

"No one knows yet." I hissed.

"Hey, Kanda~"

"What?" I snapped, looking up at the Chinese girl (I shuddered inside because she was _taller_ than me)

"We're you cute like this as a kid~?" she squealed, going back to her happy go lucky self.

"Che." I spitted out, refusing to answer. At least Master Tiedoll isn't here. He and Marie would have a field day over this…

"So Yuu-chan, are you just gonna hang out in here till your fixed?" Lavi asked happily. I shot him a glare, signaling for him to shut up and leave me alone.

"Yes." I put simply, radiating danger.

"Ne, what will you wear? Your clothes must be too big~" Allen put in, nursing his still sore face.

"I could probably just wear yours moyashi, but yours might be too small." I sneered, eyes glinting. He pouted, sniffing angrily.

"That's not nice Kanda~" he chided. I froze, getting pissed that he wouldn't reply with an insult. I mean really, even if I have this body, I'm still the same damn person. Lenalee laughed, understanding my annoyed look.

"Anyway Kanda, you shouldn't just stay in your room the whole time. Just pretend that you're a new exorcist or something. I'll get Nii-san to play along." Lenalee chirped. I sighed, really just wanting to kick everyone out so I could just sleep.

"Whatever, whatever. I'm tired, so everyone get out." I growled.

"Okay, we'll come to get you tomorrow morning~!"

"Ugh, fine." I agreed, not really hearing what she was saying. _Finally,_ they were all gone. I shrugged off the large pants, and chose to just wear my large white t-shirt. I burrowed under the covers, and finally, I was asleep.

* * *

I just had _another_ awesome idea. Master Cross should totally join in the fun too xD Okay, well that's it until next chapter! (**btw, if you review, you get to hug mini-Kanda ;D**)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG -death-


	3. Chapter 3

-hides behind Allen as people throw rocks at me- Uhm, hi! (o_o") I'm back agggaaaiiiinnn :L As a warning, this chapter is really flipping short -_-" Also, Cross pops up in this chapter~! -shot- Also, thank you awesome reviewers :'D

**Warnings:** Kanda's cursing, and Cross being a creeper :T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG (but if I did, Kanda would be shirtless most of the time ;D)

* * *

In the morning, Lenalee and the others never stopped by. I think my luck was finally deciding to come through for me. I sighed, jumping off the bed. I kicked the bed, pissed off that I now had to jump off of it. I quickly changed into the clothes Lenalee had brought me the night before. It was a small dark blue t-shirt, and some khaki shorts. I tied up my hair in my hairband, and looked at myself in the mirror. I scowled, glaring at my reflection. Komui had better come up with a damn antidote soon. I stalked out of my room, keeping my head bent. I was starting to get hungry, so I headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Kanda, hide me!" I heard someone shriek, and tackle me. I squirmed underneath them, trying to shove the other person off. To my surprise and anger, it was Allen. He looked absolutely terrified; his face was deathly pale and he was sweating bullets.

"What the hell do you want, Moyashi?" I sneered. A flash of annoyance crossed his face, and he quickly got up.

"I need to hide in your room." He said seriously, making me narrow my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Why the hell would I let you do that?" I snapped coldly, and gave him one of my best glares. Moyashi shuddered, and muttered hysterically,

"My Master is here, and he's looking for me!"

I rolled my eyes, huffing. General Cross never came to the Order, but when he did, Allen would go into a panic. It was quite amusing to me, but the fact that Allen was now hanging around me meant I would get involved. I could hide him, but that pretty much goes against who I am.

"Go and bother Lenalee." I hissed, and started walking off. Hands latched around my ankle. I looked back in annoyance and surprise. Allen refused to let go, begging and pleading for me to help him. I growled, damning Cross to hell. Did he have to have such an annoying apprentice?

"Fine! Just get the fuck off of me!" I said, and kicked him off with my other leg. I tossed him the key, and glared at his retreating form. I closed my eyes irately, and continued to march towards the cafeteria. To my surprise, it was empty except for a large man with long red hair and a golden golem. I raised my eyebrow, and continued up to order.

"Soba." I said bluntly, and stood waiting. My gaze waivered at Cross, and I sneered. If he thought I would leave because he was here, he was sadly mistaken. I sat down at a table, eating quietly. I felt his gaze on me, and I didn't bother to look up. My thoughts slowly wandered to Komui, and how I was going to kill his ass. I slowly started getting irritated, and didn't notice a large form loom over me. I glanced up, and looked up in surprise. Cross was standing above me, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What?" I snapped, glaring back at the red-haired man. He smirked, and said in the creepiest voice ever,

"Who are you?"

My right eye twitched, and I remembered that I forgot to make up a good cover name. My thoughts raced as I nervously thought of a good response.

"A new exorcist." I said simply. I got up, and tried to get past the large man. One of his hands grabbed my arm, making me whip around and glare at him. "What do you want now?" I growled, and ripped my arm out of his grasp. He chuckled, and let me walk away. I exited the cafeteria quickly, and bumped into a nervous looking Lenalee.

"Kanda! I was looking for you!" she exclaimed, pulling me up. I fended her off, scowling. She looked around the hallways, and grabbed my hand. I struggled against her, protesting angrily. She led us to Komui's office, which was overflowing with paperwork. She finally let go of me, and went over to stand by her brother. I raised my eyebrow, wondering what this was all about.

"Ah, Kanda." Komui said, looking strangely serious. I felt my blood run cold. He was going to tell me that this was permanent, wasn't he? Or it would take five years to get rid of it. Either way, I had a feeling it was bad. "-we've figured out that this is self-ending." He finished. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that it wasn't that horrid.

"Wait, self-ending? What the hell does that mean?" I snapped, and crossed my arms angrily.

"It means that it will end when your body feels like it." A voice said from the doorway. I turned to the voice, paling when seeing Cross. I scowled, kicking a pile of papers next to my feet.

"When will it feel like it?" I growled, rubbing my brow irately.

"That's up to you." He shrugged, and went back to smoking his cigarette.

"Fucking great." I hissed, and closed my eyes. I was starting to feel a headache come on.

"-so that technically means you're a child again, meaning you either need a new mentor, or go back to Tiedoll-"

"Wait, what?! No, I can still fight very damn well thank you very fucking much!" I shrieked, my left eye twitching. There was no way they were going to make me train again. I had already lived through hell once, I didn't want to again. If Tiedoll saw me in this condition, he would have a stroke, the stupid old man.

"Kanda, it's the higher up's decision." Komui said quietly.

"Well they can piss off. I'm not going back to being an apprentice."

"Better start looking, kid." Cross smirked.

Angel of death, take me now.

* * *

IDON'TKNOWWHATTODONEXT -death- Soooooo if you guys have any ideas, that would be very helpful! :) Also, I'm going to a new school in a couple of days, so updates will be shorter ^w^" Oh yeah, and you get to have Jerry's cooking if you review :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG :I


	4. Chapter 4

'Ello again! :) Soooo the week is finally over! xD I had a great first week of school :) Everyone was super nice! Other than that, I have to warn you that I randomly inturrupt Kanda :T Also, anyone else here love Hollywood Undead...? xD

**Warnings:** Fangirl-Tiedoll, laughing (for once in like forver) Marie, and Kanda'a beautiful and creative choice of words ^3^

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own DMG e-e If I did though, Lavi would wear much skinnier jeans ;3

* * *

When General Tiedoll heard about Yuu's 'little situation' he had no idea how to think. Of course, Yuu was always a cute child, but it almost seemed creepy to visualize grumpy old Yuu as anything but himself. The first thing he did of course was tell trusty Marie. His reaction was much more interesting by far. The first thing that he did was laugh. Yes, I said laugh. The silent, serious Marie started laughing like there was no tomorrow. That made General Tiedoll think to himself that this happening might be the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. Of course our dear Kanda at the moment was scowling furiously, muttering profanities every other minute. To be frank, it scared a lot of the Black Order. So in general, this was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to them.

_- Back to our lovely Kanda- _

I didn't really know what was worst. Hearing Marie laugh at me for the first time in like, fucking forever, or the fact that Tiedoll was coming over to the Order to see my condition. Both though, were pretty fucking stupid. So now every time I see that bastard Cross I feel like exploding his damn face. So as you can probably tell, I haven't been very 'peachy' this week. Even Lavi noticed my mood, and left me alone, which is saying something. Most of the order still doesn't know who exactly I am, but my dark expression keeps them from asking. The only fucking person in this hell-hole who had the nerve to talk to me was Allen flipping Walker.

"Hello Kanda!"

Speak of the devil. The idiot had been hanging around me ever since he found out Cross doesn't like to be around me. And where Cross isn't, Allen is. I growled, refusing to turn around and answer. The little creep followed me all the way back to my room, when I finally snapped.

"What the fuck do you want, Moyashi?" I growled, turning around. His grin never faltered, but he looked around nervously. I huffed, opening my room door. I shoved it open, and was about to slam it in his face when he stopped it with his foot.

"Wait!" he cried, and with his strength, pried the door open and slipped inside. I scowled, crossing my arms. How dare this idiot think he can just come in whenever he pleases!

"The hell do you want?" I asked murderously, my eyes flashing. He gulped, and laughed nervously.

"Well you see, Master doesn't like to be around you, so-"

"-you hide behind me like a wuss?" I finished for him, smirking dangerously. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, maybe. You don't understand though! Master is so-"

"-evil, mean, a bastard, yeah, yeah, I've heard it." I sighed, and sat on my bed. It still irked me that I couldn't just sit down- I had to physically climb up there. Damn me and my small body.

"So I decided to hang out with you!" he said brightly, and too my great annoyance, sat next to me. My frown deepened.

"Don't." I said bluntly, my right eye twitching. "You're annoying as hell, Moyashi."

"You really have no right to call me that." Allen pointed out. "I'm taller then you."

Okay fuck it all, I'm really pissed off right now.

I was suddenly in his face, my knees on his lap. My face was dangerously murderous, and my eyes glinted with anger.

"Listen up, _Moyashi_. _I _am taller than you. _Not _the other fucking way around. Got it, _dumbass_?" I growled, my finger jabbing into his face. To my satisfaction he let a little 'eep'.

But then he fucking started laughing at me and ruined it.

"S-Sorry Kanda." He smiled, covering his face. "It's just that you're so small now, and your face-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM." I commanded angrily, bright red. I jumped off of Allen, and stalked into my bathroom, slamming the bloody door. Out of my sight, Allen was still laughing, tears in his eyes. He sighed, and got up, giving a teasing glance at the bathroom door. He knew that if I was at normal size, he would be fucking dead.

For the rest of the stupid day I was so pissed off that even dumbasses could notice blackness pulsating from me.

_-Not in our beautiful Kanda's POV-_

General Tiedoll showed up with Marie two days after. He was anxious to see his old apprentice, but also dreading it. He knew Yuu would be deeply embarrassed for them to see him. He didn't want to make Yuu mad (which is impossible, but still, one can try); but on the other hand, he was pretty sure the minute he saw Yuu he would freak out and hug every part of his tiny body. He also knew Marie would probably start laughing again, therefore making Yuu even madder. Thank god Daisya had been busy and hadn't been able to come along.

After Tiedoll had finished talking to Komui, he and Marie walked up to Yuu's room, feeling anxious and a tiny bit scared. It's not like a five year old could do any serious damage to the two of them anyway. He doubted Yuu would even be able to still use his katana _Mugen_.

The two men walked up to his door, looked at each other, and hesitantly knocked on Kanda's door.

_- Back to grumpy Kanda-_

Dear god, kill me now.

The knock on the door signaled that Tiedoll and Marie were here. All day I had anxiously and angrily waited in my room, refusing to let anyone see me or talk to me. I scowled, jumping up. Trying to look as grown-up as possible, I swung the door open, a large frown on my face.

-So, what happened next?

That's probably what you're all fucking wondering, correct? Well screw it. What if I don't wanna tell you?

"_Kanda, continue the fucking story_." A voice thundered from the sky above. He scowled, and therefore continued the fucking story.-

I swung open the door, revealing a nervous looking Tiedoll, and a passive Marie.

"Fucking hello." I said bluntly. Tiedoll's eyes widened, and his face slowly cracked into a smile.

"Yuu, watch your tone." He chided. "I doesn't look right coming out of a child's mouth."

"I don't give a flying fuck." I clarified. "So, the hell do you two want?"

"You know why Kanda." Marie finally said. I looked over at him curiously, and to my anger, I could tell he was trying to keep his voice level.

"I already told that bastard Komui no. It's not like I'm going to be stuck like this forever."

"You don't know that." Marie pointed out gravely.

"There's no way my body will stay like this."

Actually, Marie was starting to point things out I had been avoiding. I couldn't just crack under pressure. So in order to remain strong, I had blocked the situation out of my mind, only focusing on getting myself fixed. Marie's words were a blow to my mind, and all I felt like doing was punching something. What would I do if I had to have a 'childhood' all over again? My first one wasn't that great anyway. And when I finally got back to the age I was before, everyone will either be old or dead. I don't think I could handle that mentally. Just thinking about Allen being taller than me for the rest of my life made me shiver.

"Well, let's go and talk to Komui." Tiedoll said, noticing my darkening mood. I nodded curtly, and followed after them, my stomach slowly sinking faster and faster.

* * *

Poor, poor Kanda :D And yush, now Allen is taller then Kanda ;D Also, I love Tiedoll :3 He's so fun to write... anywho, thanks for reading! You get to fangirl with Tiedoll if you review~~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG D;


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back~! So sorry I haven't been updating~ with school and such, I'm a little busy :) But I'll always try to find time for my lovley readers! (Also, look up 'Boats and Birds' on YouTube~ It's such a beautiful song!)

**Warnings:** Kanda's curses, and emotional-Kanda~~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG :I

* * *

_Inside Kanda's head, a little sinister voice was mulling over itself. That particular little voice was one of the nasty ones, the ones that whispered mean little things in your unsuspecting ear. That little voice in Kanda's head was always particularly dormant. It only came out when his emotions were running high, and I mean not the good type of emotions. _

_ So of course, the little voice was slowly stronger and stronger; feeding on his embarrassment, confusion, anger, fear, and irritation. So at this time, the little voice inside of Kanda's head was smiling evilly to itself, already started to grow fat with emotions. Everyone knows that the words from your own head hurt the most._

-Kanda POV-

We talked to Komui. Well actually, I should say Tiedoll talked to Komui while Marie and I were silent. My thoughts were somewhere else, in a whole different world.

My anxiety was growing by the minute, making me grow still and pale, my face set into an emotionless state. The word's Komui and Tiedoll were speaking grew slower and quieter until they disappeared altogether. My surroundings starting dimming until I found myself unmoving, in a sea of black. I couldn't think- I couldn't breathe. I just sat; unblinking. Someone could have spoken to me, even shaken me, but I would not come too. I was a living statue.

I blinked suddenly, breaking the stillness and the sea of black. I noted that I was back in the room. I sighed dully, my eyes slowly eyeing my surroundings. It was like I was underwater. Everything was moving slowly, and the words that were spoken were slow and unclear.

"Kanda?"

My little bubble popped, and my eyes and ears opened. I blinked, shaking my head.

"What?"

Komui sighed, and rubbed his forehead. Tiedoll gave me a concerned look. I couldn't care less though. I was tired, and wanted nothing more than go back to my room and burrow under the covers. I blinked rapidly, trying to keep myself from slumping over. If I felt normal I would be pissed off at myself, and annoyed that I couldn't sit through just one meeting.

"We were discussing about how the higher ups decided it would be best to be trained by a younger exorcist." Komui pointed out, smiling sadly. He held out a sheet to me. "Here are some choices."

_Lenalee_

_ Allen _

_ Cross_

I saw three people that I knew. My eyebrows furrowed. There was no way in hell I was choosing any of them, but I didn't know anyone else. In a split second I felt nervousness, something that I never get. I blinked, shaking my head. It would be okay to choose someone I didn't know. Why would I be worried about that?

"I'm too tired to decide right now." I announced. My head went up quickly, and I looked around in shock. Had I really just said that? Everyone else was silent, a surprised look in their eyes. In Komui's eyes I even saw a flash of panic. What the hell did he know that he wasn't telling me? I shifted uncomfortably, and tried to pretend that didn't just happen.

"Maybe you should go back to your room and get some rest." Tiedoll suggested slowly, and looked at me nervously to see if I would blow up or not. Usually yes, I would snap at him. I was surprised and a bit concerned though to find that I didn't have enough fire to be angry. I shakily got up and marched out of the room. My face was starting to heat up, and little tears were forming in the corner of my eyes. I shook my head, confused and pissed off. Why were my emotions running so wild?!

"_You might be stuck like this forever_." Something giggled in the back of my head. I growled, and rubbed angrily at my misty eyes. I stomped right past Lenalee, who looked at me worriedly, and Allen who had tried to say hello. I couldn't see any of them though. I could only think about how I needed to be alone before I did something stupid.

To my utter relief I finally reached my room. I kicked the door open, and to my shock and anger Lavi was perched on my bed, a grin on his face.

"Hey Yuu~!"

One look at my face though, and he fell silent, looking shocked. I sniffed angrily, and mustered up enough energy to yell,

"Get out of my room!"

He stumbled out as I slammed the door shut, made a dash for my bed, and dove underneath my covers. My eyes must have been broken or sweaty with all the liquid that was coming out. I mean really, what else could it be? There was no way the _great_ Kanda would actually be crying like a wuss. Nothing could make me cry. Nothing at all. So why was I? I wasn't even sure myself.

If I had been paying attention I would have noticed a little giggle in the back of my mind, growing stronger with each burst of fresh tears.

* * *

KANDA'S EMOTIONS ARE OUTTA CONTROL BITCHES. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. -or stay there and take pictures ;D- I think I like kid-Kanda :) He's cute~~ ^^ Remember to review my loves~! If you do, you get to hug Allen~ ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DMG~


	6. Chapter 6

I'm bacckkkk~ :) Nothing much to say, other than thank you all for the reviews!

**Warnings:** Sick-Kanda, mild cussing

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own DGM ;o;

* * *

I'm not sure when I finally fell asleep, but when I woke up I felt like shit. My body ached, my head was pounding, and my heart throbbed. My eyes had a dull pain behind them, and my nose was all stuffed up. My mind flashed to last night, making me go pale. I didn't exactly know what happened to me last night, but it was obvious that I had snapped. What made me worry though was the fact that Lavi saw it. Maybe not the worst parts of it, but definitely the 'eye sweating' part. Because obviously, I was not crying. The great Kanda never cried, and obviously my eyes just had a little multifunction. Seriously though, if I was one of those people who cried, last night was no reason to cry at all. I guess my mind was sick of all the bullshit Komui and Tiedoll were sprouting.

I stretched, noting angrily that I was practically swimming in my bed sheets. When would this hell ever end? I forced myself up, and hoped off the bed. I stumbled into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut. I hissed, remembering that I was too short to use this mirror. I stalked back out of the bathroom and came before the large body mirror. What I saw made me want to throw up and die. There were bags under my eyes, my cheeks were flushed red, and my hair was a mess. I sneezed, my eyes visibly drooping. My stomach gave an angry slosh, and suddenly before I knew it, I was puking up last night's meal. I bent over, my stomach contracting and squeezing itself like a rag. I gasped for breath, trying to calm myself down. To my horror, the sight of puke made my stomach give another angry slosh. I retched again, but nothing came out. I must have thrown up everything in my stomach. I stumbled back to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. The smell of bile was over-powering, forcing me to bend over the toilet and puke up bile. I don't know how long this went on, but after about an hour of trying to calm myself down a knock came from my door.

I groaned, and yelled at the door hoarsely, "The door's open!" Whoever came in shrieked at the sight of puke and marched into the bathroom. I managed to look up at the visitor. To my annoyment and frustration it was Lenalee. She bent down to my level (which made me want to growl, but I afraid that if I opened my mouth the retching would start again) and looked me in the eyes.

"Kanda, are you okay?" she finally asked, moving one of her hands to my back and rubbing in circle motions. I shook my head as my stomach contracted again. I winced, and began to cough. "Shhh, don't push yourself, just calm down." She murmured, taking my bangs and holding them off of my forehead. I shuddered, and forced myself to relax. "I'm going to clean up your floor and then we'll figure this out, okay?" she said comfortingly, took a towel, and marched back into the main room. My eyes narrowed, and I mentally hit myself. Showing weakness to the one person I respected in this damn place had not been my plan.

Finally she came back in, handing me some different clothes. I took them gratefully, and struggled to get them on with my shaking hands. I struggled to get back on my feet, hissing and muttering curses to myself every few seconds. Finally Lenalee came back in, and before I realized what she was doing I was being lifted up and carried back into my room. My cheeks flushed pink, but I kept silent. I was too tired to argue anyway. I was set gently down on my bed, and covered with blankets.

"When did you get sick?" she asked gently, smoothing my hair back and placing it back into a ponytail. I sighed, trying to ignore my churning stomach.

"This morning." I said quietly. She sat down beside me, running a hand through her hair and sighing.

"Lavi told me about last night." She murmured, glancing apologetically at me. "He said you looked really upset."

I seethed quietly to myself, wishing death upon the stupid red-head. Couldn't he just leave a bit of my pride alone? I didn't answer, but burrowed myself farther under the covers.

"What happened Kanda?"

I looked at her, not sure whether to answer the Chinese girl or not.

"It's nothing." I said simply, and looked towards the ceiling. "My emotions just went a little wild last night."

"Do you think it has anything to do with becoming a child? What if it's changing you?"

My heart stopped beating, and my eyes went wide. There was no way in hell that this was changing who I am. I couldn't be changing into an actually child, with childish feelings. It was atrocious. The theory made sense, but there was no way I was going to submit to that. _What if it does happen? _A voice sneered in the back of my mind. _What if you go back to being a defenseless child? _

As a kid I was never one to cry, to whine, or be utterly terrified. What if I was getting regular six year-old emotions?

"It can't." I shuddered. "I can't become that." I protested, trying to reassure myself. Lenalee looked unconvinced, but she let it slide. She got up, and looked around my room.

"I would stay, but I was just on my way to go and do an assignment. I'll send either Allen or Lavi to come and see you as soon as possible!" she reassured me, and walked to the door. Before I could yell at her not to bother getting those two idiots she was gone. I turned over sullenly, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"-should we wake him up?"

"He looks so peaceful; we should probably just let him sleep Lavi."

"Ne, Yuu-chan is so cute~"

Voices slowly woke me up, and I listened to them silently. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked sleepily at the two males. Allen and Lavi watched me curiously, making me squirm under their worried gaze.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked sleepily, not fully awake. Lavi's face cracked into a small grin while Allen watched me curiously.

"Lenalee told us you were sick, so we came to visit you." Allen murmured, afraid to break my sleepy spell. I nodded slowly, letting my eyes flutter closed again. I heard Lavi squeal slightly and the sound of Allen hitting him. A small, graceful smile formed on my lips. Everything was so normal-

Wait a damn minute.

Allen and Lavi being in my room is not normal.

My eyes snapped open, and I pushed myself up too quickly. I fell back to the bed with a groan, clutching my throbbing head. I forced one eye open to glare at them, and hissed through tensed teeth,

"What the fuck are you two idiots doing here?"

Allen sighed; looking at Lavi in a way that said '_I told you so' _He smiled sheepishly, and focused back on me.

"Lenalee told us to watch over you while you're sick." Allen clarified. Lavi nodded, a grin etched on his face.

"So we've come to make you better!"

My stomach squeezed painfully, and I gasped, choking a bit. Allen quickly handed me a bowl, and held back my bangs as I retched up bile. I gave three wet coughs and tried to steady my breathing. Lavi patted my back apologetically, and took the bowl from Allen. I drew in a shuddering breath, and wanted to yell at the two of them '_Stop! This isn't normal! I don't need your help!_' My stomach though, said otherwise. My eyes fell shut and I fell back against the pillow. I didn't protest when I felt a cool cloth be put on my forehead either. I didn't yell when I felt a hand on my stomach, rubbing in circling motions. I didn't growl or shriek when I was lifted up to be put laid back down on someone's warm body.

I was too sick to give a damn.

* * *

While writing this my stomach started hurting as well :I Ew. Don't like retching e-e I feel bad for torturing Kanda =-= First his emotions, and now sickness D: I feel evil D; If you review, you get to hug Kanda, and make him feel better :T

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DGM


	7. Chapter 7

Holy shet guys, this chapter is short D: I'm also sad to annonce that there's only three more chapters... ;-; Dx Please remember to review and give me your feedback~!

**Warnings:** Kanda and Lavi exploding, creey demon lady 8I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DGM

* * *

Lavi was worried about Kanda.

Never once had he ever seen his friend break, become sick, or even _harbor_ the ability to be weak. So here he was, with a passed out Kanda on top of him, burning with a fever. Every once in a while the kid would sniffle, making Allen twitch in his seat nervously. Lavi sighed, wishing fervently that Lenalee would hurry up and come back. Either that, or Kanda would hurry up and get better.

It's not like he didn't enjoy having a miny Kanda to hang out with, but it was kind of weird not having pissed-off-all-the-time Kanda around. Lavi glanced down at the sleeping kid, and groaned softly. When would he get better?

~/~

A red-haired demon stood in front of me, her smirking eyes sending my stomach into nervous fits. She was tall, and naked with blood-red skin. Her nails were black daggers, little points sticking out and curling. She was tall, much taller than me, and her eyes were the shade of jade.

"Where are you?"

Her voice was silky and cold, sending shivers down my spine. She smiled, her lips turning a dark pink.

I wanted to answer her, to tell her I had no idea-

"I am the reason you are suffering."

I stopped breathing, my eyes going wide.

"-Kanda!"

My eyes shot open, and I shrieked, seeing red hair above me and a green eye. I panted, and forced myself to calm down. I realized that it was not the demon who was holding me tightly, but Lavi.

"Good god, don't scare us like that!" he said harshly, and I noticed he was pale. "You started screaming- W-we thought you were dying-"

"Get off of me! _Get out_!" I screamed, and fought to regain control. The overwhelming sense of terror washed over me, something I have never experienced. It dragged me deeper into the red, into the deep pits of hell…

"Fine!" Lavi said furiously, moving off of the bed and standing up. "We're trying to fucking _help_ you Kanda, so stop being such a hard-ass! _You're not an adult anymore_!"

Allen froze his eyes wide. Lavi turned bright red, realizing what he had just said.

"Don't you think I know that Lavi?" I laughed dryly, my eyes cold and hard. A sharp pain hit my chest, and it was all I could do not to curl into a ball and scream. "Get out." I ordered, and for a minute I felt like I was really me again, and this gave a bit more strength. "Get the fuck out, and don't come back."

Lavi nodded stiffly, and grabbed Allen, slamming the door shut.

I screamed into the pillow.

When was my life going to change back?

* * *

Don't worry BaKanda, only a few more chapters, I swear :I If you review, you get to punch the creepy demon lady~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray-Man whatsoever


End file.
